Journey Of the Soul!
by MagicRiceBall
Summary: What happens when someones dies and gets sent to the Naruto world due to unforseen circumstances? Will he find a chance at happiness? Or will he only find true despair in the end? Find out on Journey Of the Soul! overused? yes, but we all gotta start somewhere. Rated M for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness Calls

**Hey guys this is my first attempt at a fanfiction**. **I actually got a couple chapters in but had a change of heart on where I wanted the story to go and how it should get there. I stayed away for a long time and im sure the 4 people who liked this thought I quit but I swear im still working on it. so here it is, the beggining still the same but everything after is different, if u havent read the previous version, please continue the**

 **Journey of the Soul**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with naruto. If I did id be working on the next chapter for it, not this. Or anything really.

_

Chapter 1

The Darkness Calls

Darkness. Thats all I could see, a never ending darkness that seemed to go on forever like space. Was this the afterlife? Is this what awaited us at the end of our lifes? No pearly gates, no fiery pits? My entire life I held the belief that when I died I would meet my god and I would be judged and sent to either an eternal heaven, or a hellish damnation depending on the choices I made in life. But now instead of judgement I receive nothing, instead of the punishment I deserve I recieve silence. As I floated lost in my thoughts the darkness began to shift and change around me showing blurred images...images of...me? Ya it was definetely me in those blurring images. First as a child growing up ignorant of the world and its horrors, running around my mothers backyard. Then as a teenager learning of the terror that lurked in the human mind as I felt my own mind slipping, and fighting to not succumb to it. And finnally as an adult when I did fall into the madness that I tried to fight for so long. The blood that stained my hands. The images slowly faded back into darkness but this time it seemed to whip and slash, like my life had angered it. Quickly it began to latch onto me, piercing into my skin. I could feel it trying to worm its way deeper inside me. I began to struggle in vain trying to get away, But then suddenly I started to hear a womans voice, whispering words of comfort into my ear. I felt my body freeze as the darkness continued to have its way with me. The pain went on for what seemed like forever, Finally the darkness relented in its assault on me, slithering back into the void, after which it then began to converge and take shape. First in the form of a wolf that seemed to stand proud and defiant with dark black fur. Then in the form of two serpent like creatures, one with a smaller head and body that seemed slim and quick while the other had a large bulkier form that appeared extremely durable and strong. Finally the darkness settled upon the form of a slim beautifull woman standing at 5 foot 10, she had a beautiful elegant black dress that stopped in the middle of her shins. Her face was round with a cute button nose and jet black hair that was cropped just above her shoulders, overall she seemed very sexy and appealing if not for her brown eyes that held a certain glint to them like a wild predator. One that had found its prey.

"You seem a bit uneasy, I wonder why that is?" She spoke with a soft giggle while walking around me on an invisible surface, slow and methodic like a wolf getting ready to strike.(Ha) It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I watched, staring at her with my head cocked slightly. She smiled coyly as she spoke. "You neednt worry human, I only bite when threatened, or insulted. Besides you are here for a reason besides entertainment." She stopped slightly in front of me and without turning asked. "would you like to know the reason?" Her hands rose to cross underneath her impressive bust as she put her weight on one leg cocking her hips slightly to the right while shifting her body fully towards me. Her eyes continued to bore into me, waiting for my response. I licked my lips finding them suddenly dry as I began my response.

"Ill admit im a little curious to know why im trapped in the dark with a beautifull women." She giggled softly in response, putting one hand in front of her mouth to hide her smirk. That made me relax a little. Her next words did not.

"You are here because your soul belongs to me." Her eyes shimmered as she said this, and her back straightened. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise up again. Shame, and they just settled down. She started stalking towards me as her hands dropped to her side. I tried to take a step back but my feet landed on nothing, I looked down to find myself still floating. Apparently the invisible floor didnt apply to me, dang. I looked back up to find her a few inches from my face, staring intently at me. "You cannot run, you belong to me now and forever for I have marked you." The image of the darkness peircing my skin flashed through my mind. A flurry of thoughts ran through my head, a thousand questions and only one kept repeating itself.

"Why?" I whispered in a even tone. Her eyes seemed to soften a bit as she responded.

"Because of the sins you committed, and the despair you have suffered." I felt myself frown in desbelief. My body went limp and my eyes began to glaze over as I stared off into nothing. Now I know the reason for the visions, but I still didnt know why...

"Why did..." I trailed off. Her right eyebrow rose as she looked at me with confusion. After a small moment of spacing out I snapped back to reality and tried speaking again, "Why did you bring me here?" She took a step back and sighed heavily.

"Because your special." I snorted as I tried to suppress my laughter that went racking through my body at that statement but I only half succeeded as sounds of muffled laughter escaped my lips. As I was bent over trying to contain myself the other occupant of this void was growing ever more annoyed by the blatant disrespect. Suddenly the air shifted turning deathly cold as a feeling of bloodlust entered my senses. My instincts were going haywire, ive never felt like this before almost like I was standing in front of death itself. My heartbeat quickened as sweat began pouring down my face, my body began shaking like leaves in the wind. When I looked up at her though everything got a lot worse. Her body was rigid as an aura of death and despair surrounded her casting and ominous purple color. And her eyes, I couldnt look at them long. She began to speak her tone even and cold. "After God created the heavens and the earth, he created Light and Darkness. I am the Dark. I am one of two beings who stood beside God as he shaped the world and everything in it. I will not be laughed at by a mere human, especially one that I **OWN,** am I understood?" my body shook violently as I tried to stumble out an apology as quickly as possible. She sneered in disgust as she spoke "enough you are forgiven for your ignorance." Instantly the pressure receded and the temperature returned to normal. However my shaking only lessened and my fear of this woman...no this creature that stood before me grew beyond measure. I knew that if she wanted to she could probably cast me into some oblivion or hell of her own making. Or just kill me a second time. She huffed before speaking again. "The reason you are here is because your soul has..." She paused and hummed to herself trying to think of the right words. "shall we say Godlike properties." This comment caused my previous fear to be forgotten in echange for an even deeper confusion then when I first got here. Godlike properties? What the hell did she mean by that?

"By the constipated look on your face I can tell you must be confused." I face faulted at this. "Well then allow me to clarify." A chair formed behind me, warping out of the darkness. It was nothing fancy, just a simple no nonsense wooden stool. I sat down and looked forward to find her sitting in a dark grey recliner that looked like it was made of clouds. I didnt question it, the flashes of her earlier annoyance still present in my mind. She nodded her head seemingly satisfied I didnt question her choice on seatware. After snuggling into her chair, and having a blanket and some hot cocoa conjure up out of nowhere, a sweatdrop ran down my head at this. "So as you dont know." A tick mark appeared on my forehead at this comment. "When a human normally dies there souls are taken and reincarnated into the world again without any memories of their past lifes." She paused and sipped at her cocoa enjoying its warmth and sweetness before continuing. "This is the law, the circle of life per say it cannot be broken, And yet there are those that do. These humans that retain there memories live through countless bodies and lifes with the same mind." She chuckled darkly. "It usually made them go insane since you cant really tell anybody. Plus watching loved ones die over and over usually breaks the mind aswell." At this she gave me a pointed look. "There has not been one of your kind in over a thousand years." She whispered softly. My confusing was once again growing, now to the point of making my head explode. I needed some answers.

"So these people, do the just go on forever like that?" I asked fear forgotten now, in echange for needing information.

She spoke in betwen sips on her hot cocoa. "Yes but you would have to be able to rip a soul to pieces." She smirked devilishly. "And then you would have to follow them into the next life and do it again. You would be doing this about 100 more times before the soul would actually start to weaken." She giggled into her cocoa causing small bubbles to form as she drank, Impressive how she managed that really. "So ultimately," She finished "They are virtually impossible to kill." She had finished her cocoa and dropped the mug allowing it to float off into the dark. "although if something eats your soul, you will be trapped until the creatures death." I shuddered at that, this was alot of information to take in, I was still wondering what she meant by my kind. "So am I/one of these people?" She finished cutting me off. "Yes you are, the last of your kind too if im not mistaken." This made me raise an eybrow.

"But how if were immortal?" she giggled softly, just like she did when I complimented her. To be honest I liked the sound.

"I said your virtually impossible to kill, plus I did say most went crazy so they probably killed themselves or something along those lines." as she finished she was waving her hand like swatting a fly. That made me chuckle a bit. But now there was one more thing, all of the important questions had been answered except one.

"So what now?" I asked, a serious look on my face.

"Well I send you off to the Naruto world with my blessing of course." She replied casually.

"Ah yes of course the naruto wo-WAIT SAY WHAT NOW?!?!" Ok two more questions.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" She broke out into a fit of laughter at this, but unlike me didnt have the common courtesy to atleast try hiding it. After letting her go on for a couple minutes I spoke.

"Could you please explain." After slowly recuperating herself she sat up and did just that.

"Well get ready for another long explanation. Anywho the world you live in is known as the first, it was the only world created by God. Although as time moved on a...spiritual stream we'll call it, began to take shape running from your world. Then new worlds began to form, shaped from the storys, thoughts and dreams of humans." She paused gaining a thoughtfull pose. "You know when you put it like that it makes you humans sound special. Funny." I gained a mock hurt expression at this.

"And here I thought we were bonding?" I replied sarcastically while holding my hand over my heart. She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and replied.

"Oh we already did that, which reminds me I still havent explained that yet." She then stood up and motioned for me to do so too. I complied considering we already went over the fact that she owned me. With a snap of her fingers the chairs disappeared out of sight. Afterwards she made an upwards motion towards me with her hand, almost like she was beckoning me towards her. The next second the darkness underneath me sprung up around me, lifting me with it. As this was happening I could feel something inside me burst through my skin, replacing it with what seemed like black ash, my hair being replaced by a black flame. Then I felt my body crack in places, allowing a yellow glow and what seemed like small clouds of sand to lightly pour out. Afterwhich I could feel something peirce my left shoulder, and begin running down and around my arm ending just below the palm of my hand. The darkness fell down back to its rest, setting me down along with it. I noticed I now had a black pair of boots on that had my black pants tucked into them. Luckily I had a stylish red sash on to counteract all the black. This all happened within the span of a couple seconds. (search Prince of Persia: The two thrones Dark prince. thats it. Oh and I dont own that either.) I looked over my new body in both shock and awe. "What is this?" I asked my voice bearing a raspy undertone. I blinked at the sound.

"This is your Dark Form!" She exclaimed puffing her chest out while putting her hands on her hips. "You will automatically change when either your life is in mortal danger, or you if you become overcome by hate or bloodlust." She then pointed at the spiked chain wrapped around my arm. "That is called a dagger tail. it can extend to any range you desire and it will retract and extend at will." I took a closer look at the chain that was lodged in my flesh. The chains were less chains and more just small double edged blades linked together. At the end sat a wicked small blade that was lodged in my wrist below my palm, it was about 4 inches long. overall it looked like it should be causing me tremendous pain, but surpisingly I barely felt it. Hell if anything it felt natural. "This form while enhancing your strength and speed, it also grants you near instant regeneration of any wound, be it amputation or decapitation." She lectured instantly drawing my attention. With this type of power I would be invincible. "However," Ah heres the catch, "After you revert, your body will suffer drawbacks and feel extremely exhausted from each use." She warned seriously. "Plus those glowing marks will slowly spread on your body, and an alter ego will be created of you inside your mind representing your inner darkness." She finished looking solemnly at me. That was a little disturbing to hear, having another person in my head didnt sound fun. Especially if it was another me. She rose her hand once more causing the dark to once again surround me, turning me back to normal.

"Once this reaches a its climax you will have to fight for dominance, the winner will have full control of your body, mind and soul." She exclaimed quietly, but in this silent void there was no way I couldnt hear. I looked down at my hands deep in thought. This was allot to take in, first I die to wake up inside a dark void with nothing but the darkness(litterally.) Afterwards I find out that im virtually immortall, and finnally I now have to fight my inner darkness in the form of another version of me. Oh boy. After allowing all of this to sink in I prepared myself for the next words I was about to say. Lowering my hands and raising my head to look her in the eyes I spoke firmly.

"Im ready." She smirked in response. Raising her hand, for the last time, while still looking me in the eyes she said her goodybyes.

"Very well, then I wish you good luck and farewell, Shane." That surpised me a little, to think she knew ny name. Slowly the darkness began rising again, but this time I could feel it consuming me. Transporting my soul to the next life. My eyes widened as I thought of something.

"Wait, what is your name?" I shouted out urgently as the dark kept eating away at me. Her eyes and mouth opened in surprise at my question.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned narrowing her eyes slightly at me. I laughed as I responded while rubbing the back of my head and smilling sheepishly.

"A slave should know the name of his owner." This once again surprised her. slowly though her surpise turned to giggles, and the chuckles, and finnally full blown laughter. She kept laughing even as the darkness had reached my stomach.

"Oi hurry and tell me your name, im kinda disappearing here!" I yelled frantically while waving my arms around comically. This caused her laughter to die down. She straightened up wiping a tear from one of her eyes as she did.

"Alice." She said still giggling slightly. I smiled slightly at this.

"Alice huh?" I chuckled out. She pouted slightly in return.

"Ya whats wrong Alice?" She snapped back while crossing her arms.

"Nothing." I laughed as the darkness was now crawling up my neck, almost done sending me off. "Its just," I started black smoke crawling at my lower lip, "Thats my favorite name." I finished with a wink as I dissapeared completely into my next life.

\--

Being born while having complete concious thoughts and the ability to hold memories is a terrible, terrible experience. One I refuse to recall and will do my best attempts to forget. After I was ReBorn (shudders) I couldnt see much as my eyes refused to open, the light being too blinding for my infant eyes. So I spent alot of time listening to people and trying to sense my surroundings. Honestly I was getting quite good at it, I could sense the woman, who I assumed was my new mother, as she came down the hallway towards my room whenever I would cry for food. Yes, its quite degrading having to scream whenever you need something, The troubles of not being able to form coherent words im afraid. Beyond then I also began to sense something else, a pool of energy that resided withing the woman. I believe its called "Chakra" if I remember correctly, honestly it was so long ago I watched Naruto, I couldnt tell you any details of the story besides that Naruto has a giant Fox-Demon sealed in him, and that Madara Uchiha is a badass. The Chakra present in the Woman seemed very faint though, hell even the Chakra I felt coming off of me felt stronger. Although it only seemed like half of it was stronger, strange. The passing weeks kept on like that, with me sensing whatever I could and my mother taking care of me. I found no traces of my father as I never saw him nor was there any pictures in the house to glimpse any information from. It seemed like it was just me and my mother. We lived in some small village, in the middle of a valley surounded by thick woods. The only road ran straight through the town, coming in from the north, and heading out the south. In all honesty it wasnt that impressive, but I found it to be refreshing. A small community of neighbors working together to keep themselves fed and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four years had passed since I arrived in this world. The time was spent with my mother teaching me all she could. I was seen as a prodigy, by two I was able to speak and write as if I was already getting ready to graduate school. The villagers were astounded by my progress, Although I feel their tune would change if they knew who I really was. It bothered me they way they would look at me, as if I were a mere child. I cant blame them, after all Im literally in the body of one. But then the real complications came with my mother, it was hard for me to form a bond with her, something that should come naturally for a child. But I am not a child, Im a fully grown man who died and got reincarnated. My mother could feel this, I know she didnt know exactly what it was. But she knew I was different, not like the villagers would say but honestly different from every other human being in this world, and yet. She still loved me, despite how distant I was from her. She taught me Reading, Writing and Geography. Showing me maps she had of the Elemental nations. However most were of fire country, where our village resided. It was a small border village of no real importance, just people from the war trying to make due. Oh yeah, she also told me about the Third Shinobi War. She didnt go into much detail obviously, but she did say the fighting was vicious and many innocent villages were caught in the crossfire. Thats when I learned of my fathers fate as well, apparently when a skirmish between The Village Hidden in The Leaves and The Rock Village took place, our old village was destroyed, and my father killed. No one knows which side killed him, but either way neither of them gained any love from me when I learned. Besides that my mother also taught me about survival in the woods, such as how to set up camp and start a fire (although I already knew that) along with what plants are and arent edible. Also which ones can be used for healing purposes. Overall she taught me how to Learn and survive in the world I reside in, and thats why I will never forgive the Bandit scum who took her away from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All around me I heard screams and the sound of ripping flesh. It was a massacre. My mother and I had been visiting the neighbors, when it happened. Bandits. They rode in on horseback out of the woods, shooting arrows and yelling out war crys. They slaughtered without prejudice, killing the old, the young. man, woman and child, it did not matter. They tore through peoples homes, grabbing any valuables and spilling any blood. I had taken shelter underneath a stall that had been crushed by the marauders. I wanted to fight, tio do sometging to protect those villagers, those I had grown up with, but I was cursed with this frail useless body. I watched as they dragged what survivors remained to the center of town, herding them in a small circle barely 20 feet away from where I hid. So close and yet I could do nothing.

"What have we ere?"

"Shes a pretty one aint she?" Two bandits had grabbed ahold of one of the villagers, a young woman from the sound of them. The bandits stood on either side of her, one hiding her from view the other off to his right. Both in between me and her, the Bandit on the left shifted slightly allowing me to see her face, and my blood froze when I recognized her.

"Mother!" I muttered to myself furiously. These bastards, they dare to try and hurt MY mother?!

"perhaps we should have some fun with her first? eh boys?" The rest of the bandits cheered in encouragement, wanting to have their "fun". These bastards, ill kill them. ILL KILL ALL OF THEM!!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!!" I let out a ragefull scream as I charged out from under the stall. The bandits thinking they had killed or rounded up all the villagers were surprised by my outburst and thus gave me some time to act. As I ran forward I knelt down and picked up a jagged dagger that had been discarded when I came upon the two bandits they had finally begun to react, the one on the left fumbling for his sword, and the right grabbing his hatchet. As he raised it to strike me down I jerked my body to the right allowing it to swing past me as I kept my momentum forward. Jumping up and Sticking the knife in the center of his chest, I the proppeled off of him tackling the other bandit to the ground just as he drew his sword. As the momentum from my jump sent us the the ground, my knees slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him. As the men choked for air and scrambled to throw me off I began beating my small clenched fists into his skull. However being a small child my blows held little to no force, the men quickly began to overpower me attempting to force me into the dirt with his superior strength. I began to panic, if this man got ahold of me that was it. These bastards would have their way with my mother, and I was not about to let that happen.

"Gaaaaghheeeh!" Letting loose another scream I lunged towards the mans throat and bit down, HARD! Blood began gushing out the sides of my mouth, and I could begin to taste it, Like copper pennies. The man began to scream, however it came out more like drowning man then anything else. After his body went limp I unclenched my jaw, allowing his neck to drop out of my mouth I stared up at the other Bandits and the villagers, and saw only one thing. Fear. Fear across all their faces marauders and villagers alike.

"Boy, I believe this woman is important to you?" I turned toward the voice and once more my blood ran cold. There stood one of the most terrifying men I had ever laid eyes on. He stood tall, towereing over all the men present, worn hide boots that looked as if hed sown them himself from a boars hide, with pants to match. A bears pelt hung around his waist tied by it arms to keep it in place. The mans chest was bear, however stild held much to be shown. The muscles rippled and stretched as if even sitting still they were in constant use. Scars littered the mans chest and arms, evidence that he had seen many battles. His face was grizzly and seemed to squeeze is upon itself, as if it were forever set in a sneer. A thick beard along with long braided hair completed the grizzled barbarians look. However none of that is what made me freeze, it was my mother in his arms, with a blade to her throat. I made eye contact with my mother, her eyes did not hold fear, instead they seemed to hold a peace within them. As if she knew this would happen. I then looked up to the Barbarian holding her and the grin on his face, and the look in his eyes told me I had lost.

"I thought so." His grin then grew even more as the blade ripped across her throat. My eyes widened once I saw my mothers life essence spill from her throat, I looked in her eyes one last time. However I couldnt place the emotion in them. But before I could think on it more darkness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Arrives

**Alright heres the second chapter guys. I tried my best to get this out as soon as possible without having too many mistakes, so without further ado here is the second chapter of**

 **Journey of The Soul**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2 The Dark Arrives

Rage overtook me, pure Rage. Never before had I felt this, sure ive been mad before. But not like this. The sight of my mother dying before my eyes, set something within me ablaze. A cold dreadfull fealing, one that seemed to want me to slaughter everything in sight. Nothing mattered at that moment, only the need to see this filth die by my hand. As soon as I felt this rage, Darkness had began to pour out from my feet, spreading upward to the rest of my body. My eyes began to bleed a black smokey substance as I began to transform much like I did in the void four years ago. My body rose slightly off the ground as I arched back, as if being bent by the darkness that surounded me. The Bandits and villagers began to cower at the sight, saying things along the lines of "Demon","Monster", And "Wraith". For some odd reason I felt drawn to the last one, as if it were the correct term. My body once again cracked and turned a black ashen color. The rags I had been wearing had been transformed into a pair of black greaves covering Roman styled sandals. And my pants were now made of a black baggy cloth that felt like silk, yet somehow I knew only the sharpest of blades could cut it. A red sash completed the look leaving my upper torso bear for all to see. I had a large crack running up and down the left side of my body, it continued onto my left arm where the daggertail now wrapped around my entire arm up to the shoulder where it seemed to bury itself into the bone. It ended down at the lower part of my wrist, where the tip lay slightly protruding. Ready to strike. My shoulders also had strange spikes coming out of them, they curled as if like the shoulder pads of a royal robes in Persia. My eyes which were once brown, now were only a glowing yellow, which matched the glow from the cracks, And my brown shaggy locks had been replaced by a pure black flame that seemed to mimick my original hair. Yet seemed to bellow and move, like smoke.Landing down softly on my feet I ignored everyone around me and their wimpering, and only focused on one thing. That Damn Barbarian. He stood there chest puffed up in pride as he met my gaze. His face still set in that wicked grin, and his eyes showing only glee and bloodlust.

"I knew you were something special Boy!" His lips parted showing a mouth full of yellow teeth that seemed like they had been sharpened to points.

"The moment I saw you take down my canon fodder like that, I knew." The man then hefted a very large warhammer up, with one hand I might add. Setting it upon his shoulders I gazed at the weapon. It seemed like an oversided double headed mallet, however the large spikes protruding from almost every angle on the heads said different. Truly a weapon beffiting this barbaric creature.

"Before we do battle though tell me your name that I might remember it." My lips sneered in disgust at this. When I spoke my voice carried an echo, as if there were two of me talking at once.

" **Why would you care what my name is?!** **"**

The man simply grinned wider if that was possible.

"I always remember the names of those who give me a good fight." I crouched down slightly entering a relaxed stance ready to pounce.

 **"Shane."** The man nodded his head as if I had told hime some vital piece of information.

"Shane...I will remember it well." Then he took the warhammer off his shoulder letting it rest by his side, and slammed his free fist into his chest.

"I am Ragnar The Bloodied, now let us begin our fight."

 **"Im not going to fight you..."** Ragnar paused his face scrunching into a frown like the words had put a sour taste in his mouth.

 **"Im going to kill you!"** With those words I launched myself forward. Full of Rage and Hate, ready to kill this filth.

"Excellent!!" Ragnar bellowed as his face once more changed into a maniacal grin. When we were Ten feet apart I whipped my left arm forward allowing the Daggertail too extend itself. Whipping across the distance in a instant I was surprised when the man swiftly blocked it by smashing the side of his hammer into it, reflecting it away harmlessly. Now it was his turn. Rushing towards me and lifting up his hammer. Slamming it down where I was a second ago. Skirting around to his exposed left I once more swung the Daggertail and this time was successful. Blood sprayed out from the deep gash I had put into his right shoulder, however Ragnar payed it no mind as he looked over his shoulder at me, seemingly bored.

"Is that bee sting all you can do Boy?" His voice held a mocking tone to it. One that made my blood boil and the glow in my cracks began to grow. I whipped out my arm causing the Daggertail to slash across his face. Or it would have had he not caught it with his free hand. Grinning once more he began to pull on the chain, trying to whip me over his shoulders. I felt the pull on my arm and my feet instantly came off the ground as I went soaring into the air. Pulling his arm down quickly he sent me smashing into one of the villagers houses. Luckily he let go of the chain too. As I broke through the roof I felt my ribs crack, and when I hit the living room table I felt them break. Groaning I picked myself up, I could feel the ribs protruding in odd angles. Pushing against my Lungs and skin. This power definetely makes me more durable though, Had I been a regular child I would have alot more than just some broken ribs. When fully stood I felt my ribs begin pushing themselves back into place, reknitting the bone as it did. Such power, I needed MORE! Before I could begin to get lost in the darkness that surrounded my vision, and the voices whispering in my head the front door was ripped off its hinges and thrown into the house.

"Come out Boy!" Ragnar spoke stomping into the house as he did.

"We are not finished yet!" As the last of my bones healed Ragnar stepped into the room. Looking me over with a frown he seemed to be studying my body, looking for an injury. His Grin once more returned.

"Slammed down through a house, and not a scratch to show it." He began stroking his beard.

"Tell me. Did it hurt?" I released a snarl as I rushed forward rapidly swinging my Daggertail In a flurry of small arcs, attempting to turn this man into nothing more than a bloody pile of meat. Ragnar however swiftly blocked the blows with small precise movements of his hammer. For a man of such bulky stature he certainly moved quite fluidly. When His back pressed against the wall his tune changed however, he instantly took the offensive. Blocking one more blow he stepped forward and slammed his shoulder into me sending me flying Over the destoyed table and crashing through the living room window. Crashing into the earth and tumbling along the ground I eventually caught myself and used my arms to propel myself up and onto my feet. Two more ribs were broken. Damn this body, if only I wasnt a child I would tear this man to shreds. If only I wasnt a four year old fucking child I could have saved her. I could see Ragnar standing in the window I broke through, Grinning at me. Oh how I hated that smile. Suddenly the whole section of the wall was ripped out of the way, with one simple swing of his hammer. Leaving a bay window where a wall used to be. This man, This Barbarian...how strong was he? He was not like the others, they were nothing but your average bandits. Canon fodder like Ragnar had said. Ragnar however was something else, he is a true Barbarian. Fueled by his bloodlust and Rage. However he is not simple minded, he is a warrior true and true. I am not. Sure In my previous life I got into some fights, can proudly say I lost none of them too. But I was not trained to wield a sword, or any weapon. Hell even with this chain on my arm all ive done is swing it around wildly, with no real technique. This man however, has trained to use his weapon. Beyond that he has seen combat, plenty of it if the scars are any indiindication. In this sense compared to this man, I am but a child. Both literally and metaphorically. Ragnar suddenly stopped in his aproach, staring at me intently. I knew why, I could feel it. The Dark was leaving me. The ashen skin peeling off revealing lightly tanned skin, And the cracks pushing themselves together. My hair fell still and returned to its original color, and my eyes began to glow less and less until the brown orbs I was born with had returned. I was once again normal, and very, very afraid.

"How disappointing." His voice was rough and every syllable made me shiver. He looked down at me as if he was watching a dog, one who was sickly and dying and you could do no more then look on with pity. However a strange gleam entered his eye, and he seemed to stare even more intently. Less pity and more...curiosity.

"Or perhaps, I had the wrong idea!" The malicious grin I was quickly becoming familar with returned to his face.

"I think ill keep you around." He began walking towards me again. Stopping in front of me he bent down placing his hand on my shoulder. Squeezing down he whispered into my ear.

"Perhaps you will age like a fine wine, and in the years to come I will enjoy our fight when you have finally ripened." With those words on my mind I felt a gip of despair begin to take ahold of my soul. After that Ragnar let go of my shoulder and stood up to his full height. Lifting his right leg up showing me the underside of his boot he said.

"Do not dissapoint!" With that He let his foot drop, And then darkness came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So what do you guys think? I know its short but Im just trying to get some chapters out there to see what people think, I already have what I want written figured out now I just gotta write it.**


End file.
